Clever
by Just Smiles and Waves
Summary: Reno knew she had a lot to live up to, and she also knew that with each sibling that journeyed the others made it tougher and tougher. But no money, no food or sleeping bag and having to trap her first poke'mon? Oh, thanks guys.


**Clever**

_An original trainer fanfiction_

_By: Just Smiles and Waves_

Summery:_ Reno knew she had a lot to live up to, and she also knew that with each sibling that journeyed the others made it tougher and tougher. But no money, food or sleeping bag and having to trap her first poke'mon? Oh, thanks guys._

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Poke'mon but I _do_ own basically every version from Silver and Crystal to Soul Silver and Black._.._That didn't make me feel any better_.  
><em>

** Clever**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Prologue- Introducing the Arrow Arena**

The pristine, clear glass of the hallway's windows practically sparkled in the noontime sunlight, and the equally clean white floor tiles twinkled back. If one had an over-active imagination they might have even seen the two, _very inanimate_, objects exchange happy grins.

And though the Arrow Family Battle Arena was stocked full of very over active imaginations, all were either preoccupied or detained at the moment. Which made it a very normal day, for the six family members inside.

They were all doing their normal things battling, flirting, dancing-"ARGHHH!"-or being tortured.

Yep, just another normal afternoon at the Arrow Arena.

… … … …

The fact was, Reno thought, appraising her rather mangled hands, that she didn't like paper work. She didn't like the staples and paperclips and manilla folders that doomed her existence. She didn't like the lines for birth dates and full names and team names and original region names.

Poor little Reno loathed, hated, envenomed paperwork with her entire self, existence, being, soul, and she just plain did not like paper work.

At all.

And paperwork didn't like her.

At.

All.

She glowered at the tall stack of forms that was looming in her INBOX tray, and stared blankly at the even taller tower in the OUTBOX.

Reno sighed, for what seemed like the umpteenth time that morning and, again, could very well have been.

Her desk.

_Her desk._

Silently, the white floor tiles that also inhabited her office pitied the red-head.

She was twelve years old and had been spending her last two weeks doing what seemed like thousands of sheets of paperwork, and by the look of her hands, so wrapped in bandages there wasn't much skin left to be seen, it could have been.

"Its freaking summer break," she muttered, in a rather venomous tone, "and that usually means that you have a break. But me oh no, _little Reno must be kept busy, busy, busy_."

The last part of her sentence was said at a almost falsetto sing-song and obviously a quote from someone she didn't like very much.

With no other outlet for her frustration she slammed her head onto the desktop, thankful at the amount of paperwork for the first time, as a few inches thick, haphazard pile of former tree saved her a concussion from the hard mahogany.

She attempted to smirk, though her mouth was not cooperating well with her wishes from its position between the two kinds of compass poking into her cheek and the magnifying glass laying on the world map.

She was a twelve year old, coming very close to her thirteenth birthday, had spent the first two weeks of her summer vacation doing half of her brothers' jobs- and not even the fun half!- had somewhere between five and eighty paper cuts, and had about another foot or two of paper to look at but...

She had a mahogany desk engraved with real gold professional artwork of everything from the most common pidgey to the great green Rayquaza itself.

And that, since nothing else about her 'job' was, was totally awesome.

The heavy thud of boots smacking onto the poor, whimpering white tile stiffened her back, and she slowly stood from her plush blue and green chair.

Immediately emerald eyes met emerald eyes and she glared with all the fierceness and hatred of someone who had been stolen from, raped, murdered, forcibly risen from the dead, lost all their bones in a gambling tournament, lit on fire, was then thrown off a cliff, force fed to a sharpedo, thrown up and sunken to the bottom of the sea.

The other green-eyed person, the one who wore muddy boots and trampled the poor, clean floor simply smirked.

And for the umpteenth, plus one, time that day Reno Arrow sighed.

Adder Arrow however continued to smirk at his sister before it melted into a large, sunny grin. Reno's expression of suffering and pain did not change, but reaching forward and throwing her over his shoulder showed that he really truly did not care.

Pressing her small hands onto his back and watching her desk get farther and farther away she longed for her protective pile of paperwork.

The papers continued to hate her just as fiercely, though from a greater distance.

… ... … … … …

The pristine, clear glass windows of the hallway practically sparkled in the noontime sunlight, and the muddy, brown and white floor tiles cringed away from the completely unnecessary happiness.

If one had an over-active imagination they might have even seen the, _completely inanimate_, object flip the other off.

But though the Arrow Arena was stocked full of people with such imaginations all were either preoccupied or, literally detained, at the moment. Which made it a very normal day indeed for the, now seven, family members inside.

They were all doing their normal things: mud-wrestling, arm-wrestling, practicing their fireman's carry or- "ARGHHH!"- being tortured.

Yep, it was the beginning of another very normal lunch time for the family of Arrow Arena.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, as this is my first story I really want reviews. Please? Because as I like humor and am actually a funny person I'm trying to make this story humor. And if I'm failing I'd appreciate being told so. I think this turned out well enough though I would have liked for it to be longer but meh. Also I have no beta so I'm just using my spell check and hoping that I caught the mistakes over the five re-reads I did.<p>

...Review?


End file.
